Una historia colorida
by ScarSteban
Summary: Se conocerán de otra manera en otras circunstancias, pero igualmente Ash y Misty darán inicio a una maravillosa aventura. #DesafioHidroelectrico2018 #PokeshippingWeek2018 #ColorDay
1. Día 1: Amarillo-Optimismo

**Día 1: Amarillo - Optimismo**

La noche caía con tranquilidad y gracia sobre la ciudad de Kanto.

Sin embargo, aquella paz era rota por el sonido del motor de una motocicleta. El conductor se apresuraba para llegar lo más rápido posible a su nuevo hogar, donde su madre, Delia Ketchum, y hermana menor, Leaf Ketchum, se mudaron ya hace casi un año. Ash Ketchum se vio obligado a quedarse en su antiguo hogar hasta terminar con los exámenes y no pudo acompañar a su familia en la mudanza, pero ahora todo finalizó y podía transferirse sin problemas a la universidad de Kanto.

Su apuro, sin embargo, se debía a la cita de última hora que le arreglaron con la mejor amiga y compañera de clase de Leaf, Misty Waterflower. Llamarlo cita era demasiado, aquel muchacho de veintiún años de edad, de cabello color azabache simplemente entendía que era la última opción para ser la pareja de baile de la muchacha de quince años de edad que iba a conocer. Sin embargo, ya le tenía un gran cariño por toda la ayuda que le brindo a su hermana en la escuela y a su madre mostrándole la ciudad; pero algo que le parecía extraño era que nunca le enviaron una fotografía de la muchacha, solamente fueron mensajes de texto o conversaciones telefónicas donde le comentaban lo maravillosa que era Misty.

Aquella actitud lo ponía en alerta ante cualquier plan que estuvieran tramando sus familiares, pero ya se encontraban bastante retrasado y no podría investigar nada. Precisamente fue para eso que Ash llego con dos horas de anticipación a la ciudad, pero al no conocer las calles terminó perdiéndose y ahora le quedaban únicamente diez minutos para ir a la fiesta.

Finalmente pudo distinguir la silueta enfadada con los brazos cruzados de su madre al doblar una esquina, y con un suspiro de resignación estacionó su motocicleta. Entonces comenzaron los regaños por preocuparla y no haber llamado, la entrada de la casa se abrió dejando salir a Leaf, que se encontraba echando humo por las orejas, y se unió a los regaños.

Ash pudo notar que su madre y su hermana se veían fabulosas y hermosas, quizás Leaf estaba demasiado fabulosa, pero ya se encargaría de hablar con su pareja de baile para dejarle en claro los limites de esa cita.

La puerta de la casa se abrió una vez más y Ash supo que se trataba de Misty, su pareja de baile a quien le debía una tremenda disculpa, pero al mover los ojos para al fin conocerla el mundo pareció desaparecer de inmediato. Solo quedaban él y aquella hermosa muchacha que caminaba de manera tímida, pero sensual; el cabello color naranja, los ojos color aquamarina, la bella y delicada figura femenina envuelta en un maravilloso vestido de una pieza color amarillo.

— Mucho gusto. Me llamo Ash Ketchum— dijo Ash hipnotizado, avanzando un paso con gran dificultad.

Ash se olvido de todo, incluso que su madre y hermana estaban a su lado mirándolo con interés, el espectáculo frente a sus ojos era lo único que le importaba. Aquella fiesta solo era una formalidad y no tenía muchas expectativas de divertirse, pero la luz que irradiaba aquella muchacha, o tal vez se trataría de aquel color amarillo del fabuloso vestido que resaltaba la belleza de la muchacha e iluminaba todo el lugar; cualquiera fuera la razón su optimismo se elevó al máximo y no le quedaba ninguna duda que esa noche seria maravillosa.

— H-Hola. Mi nombre es Misty Waterflower, y… y me alegra que no me dejaras plantada— comentó Misty con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— No, nunca lo haría. Me perdí en la ciudad. Lamento haber demorado— se disculpo Ash bastante nervioso, pero observar aquella sonrisa hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

— Lamento interrumpir— la voz de Delia saco a ambos de su pequeña burbuja— Pero debemos irnos ahora. Ash tu traje esta en listo sobre la mesa del comedor, también te deje una muda limpia de ropa interior, apresúrate a cambiarte y nosotras te esperaremos…— Delia consulto su reloj luciendo preocupada.

— U-Ustedes adelántense, por favor. Yo iré en mi motocicleta— sugirió Ash tratando de sobrellevar la vergüenza que estaba haciéndole pasar su madre— Acabo de pasar por la escuela, ya conozco el camino— explicó dando un aplauso para calmarse.

— Más te vale llegar a tiempo esta vez, o le conseguiré otra pareja a Misty— comentó Leaf con tono burlón, mostrando una sonrisa triunfante ante la expresión irritada de su hermano mayor.

Mientras Delia conducía el automóvil y Leaf mandaba mensajes desde su celular sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Misty se encontraban sentada en el asiento trasero mortificándose e intentando explicar su comportamiento cuando conoció al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga e hijo de la mujer que consideraba su segunda madre. En un principio estaba furiosa y molesta por aquel retraso, en cuanto ese hombre llegó estaba dispuesta a decirle algunas cosas, en fin, tenía planeado actuar como ella misma; pero al verlo desde la ventana, conociéndolo por fin, su actitud cambió radicalmente; el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, se olvido de su enfado y verifico su aspecto en el espejo antes de salir al exterior caminando lentamente y contoneando ligeramente las caderas; luego controló su tono de voz para sonar delicada y femenina, mencionando que se encontraba feliz de que apareciera y no la plantara. La sirena de la secundaria Kanto tuvo que controlarse para no golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana para sofocar la vergüenza que estaba abrumándola, no llegaba a entender porque demonios actuó igual que sus hermanas mayores cuando coqueteaban con un hombre. A menos que…

— ¿Te encuentras bien querida?— la voz preocupada de Delia tenia cargada un ligero tono picaresco, provocó que Misty diera un respingo.

— ¿Eh? Ah. Si. Estoy bien, no se preocupe, Delia— contestó Misty de manera mecánica tratando de tranquilizarse y borrar sus últimos pensamientos.

— ¿Y que tal te pareció Ash?— Leaf asomó su rostro desde el asiento delantero observando de manera picara a su mejor amiga.

— Es-… Está bien, supongo— Misty en vano trato de no sonrojarse al recordar a aquel hombre— ¿Por qué no me dijeron que era tan mayor?— Misty quiso cambiar de tema al problema que ahora tenía encima, iba a asistir a un baile escolar con un hombre claramente mayor que ella— Siempre me mostraron fotografías de cuando era niño, y me dijeron que asiste a la universidad. Pero nunca comentaron su edad, ni una sola vez— trató de transformar su nerviosismo en enfado para volver a tener el control de la situación.

— ¿En serio? Lo lamento, querida. Creo que no nos dimos cuenta— se disculpó Delia, sin atreverse a mirar a esa maravillosa muchacha al rostro.

— Si fue un error, pero no esta mal ¿No crees?— Leaf tampoco se atrevía a encarar a su mejor amiga, pero si compartió una sonrisa conspiradora con su madre al recordar la expresión de Ash.

Misty sintió un escalofrío cuando aquellas mujeres, delante de ella, compartieron una sonrisa que implicaba que sus planes salieron a la perfección. Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y trato de concentrarse en el vestido que traía puesto; como Delia le explicó, el color amarillo representaba felicidad y optimismo, y su corazón estaba desbordando de ambos por la gran noche que seguramente le esperaba junto a su pareja de baile.


	2. Día 2: Naranja-Amigable

**Día 2: Naranja - Amigable**

Ash Ketchum se encontraba emocionado mientras estacionaba su motocicleta y bajaba las mochilas con su equipaje.

Deseaba encontrar a Misty Waterflower, su "hermana adoptiva" como le gustaba llamarla para molestarla, para entregarle el regalo que consiguió de manera afortunada e inesperada. Se trataba de un presente increíble para fanáticos de las competencias de natación, como lo eran ellos dos.

— ¡Ya llegue!— anunció Ash mientras ingresaba a su hogar y se apresuraba a buscar una muda de ropa limpia. El universitario de cabello color azabache se encontraba agotado luego del viaje de tres días que realizó para ayudar a uno de sus amigos en su antigua ciudad, pero la imagen del rostro de Misty lleno de emoción y felicidad que pronto admiraría, lo llenaba de energía.

— Bienvenido, hermano— Leaf llegó de la cocina para saludar a su querido hermano mayor, y para molestarlo con la sorpresa que le tenía en la otra habitación— Mamá fue de compras, pero te dejo algo preparado por si llegabas antes. Si me acompañaras a la cocina… ¿Ash, que estas haciendo?— preguntó Leaf bastante avergonzada debido a que su hermano estaba desvistiéndose en la sala.

— Necesito ver a Misty de inmediato ¿Puedes llamarla para ver si tiene tiempo esta tarde?— Ash se concentraba en acomodar su ropa dentro de su mochila para llevarla a la lavadora después, que no noto la mirada desconfiada y recelosa de su hermana menor por aquella petición— ¡Me daré una ducha…! No seas malpensada— explicó inmediatamente, sonrojándose al notar al fin la situación, el significado de sus palabras sin contexto, y que se encontraba vestido únicamente con sus pantalones— Solo… Solo llama a Misty por mí ¿De acuerdo?— pidió avergonzado antes de ingresar al baño con rapidez llevando su ropa limpia bajo el brazo.

Leaf soltó una sonora carcajada que le tomo algunos segundos controlar; regreso a la cocina donde sus amigas la esperaban, y se unió a la mirada traviesa que todas le daban a la muchacha de cabello color naranja que se encontraba sonrojada y molesta en un rincón.

May, Dawn e Iris conocían perfectamente el carácter explosivo de Misty, pero aquel chisme bien valía una semana de castigos por parte de su capitana; sobre todo porque envolvía al hombre que fue la pareja de baile de su amiga y con quien se paso toda la fiesta conversando, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo tres meses atrás.

— Mi hermano quiere verte, Misty— comentó Leaf como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

Misty se trago la furia que estaba azotándola, después de todo, Ash no tenía idea que se encontraba ahí; todo este problema era obra de Leaf y de ella misma por haberle seguido el juego, con razón le resultó sospechoso aquella invitación repentina a la residencia Ketchum. Además, ese hombre de cabello color azabache era un gran amigo, tres meses atrás, desde la noche del baile congeniaron al instante y su fanatismo por las competencias de natación los acercaron todavía más. Pero solo como amigos, claro.

Ash tardo diez minutos en bañarse y se vistió con una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla sin perder tiempo. Tomó una toalla, y mientras se secaba el cabello se encaminó a la cocina. No se dio cuenta de toda la gente que se encontraba ahí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El rostro molesto de Misty, las sonrisas traviesas de las amigas de su hermana y de su propia hermana sin duda eran un mal presagio, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al verla.

— ¡Misty! Es perfecto. Tengo un regalo para ti…— Ash buscaba en los alrededores, palpando sus bolsillos, intentando recordar donde puso su mochila con el cuaderno— Espera un momento— pidió con nerviosismo dirigiéndose a la entrada para vaciar su mochila sin miramientos, esparciendo todas sus cosas por el piso hasta que finalmente logro encontrar el cuaderno en cuestión y su celular, mientras tanto el ambiente conspirativo en la cocina se elevaba hasta el cielo.

La sirena de la secundaria Kanto le lanzo una mirada asesina a las cuatro miembros del club de natación, que limpiarían los baños por todo un mes, mientras estas cuchicheaban emocionadas.

— ¡Aquí esta!— Ash capturó la atención de todas al regresar mostrando su premio, un sobre de color naranja con un listón amarillo adornándolo. Se acerco a la sirena de Kanto extendiendo el sobre bastante emocionado.

— Ah. Gracias— Misty dudo en tomar aquel sobre, pero lo hizo de todas formas luciendo bastante molesta por todo aquel alboroto.

— Camiseta naranja, sobre naranja, cabello naranja… ¿Acaso intentas decir algo, querido hermano?— la pregunta de Leaf provocó que el malhumor de su capitana empeorara y puso en extremo nervioso y sonrojado a su hermano mayor; aquello era en parte una venganza por el susto que Ash le dio a su pareja de baile durante la fiesta.

— L-La camisa fue un accidente querida hermanita— explicó Ash observando amenazante a Leaf, debido a que le hizo darse cuenta que eligió aquella camiseta color naranja pensando el cabello de Misty— R-Recordé que el color naranja simboliza la amistad, p-por eso me puse esta camiseta para entregar este regalo— explicó recuperando la compostura— A eso se debe el color del sobre, me lo sugirieron para este regalo, no tiene un significado oculto, Misty es solo mi amiga…— al decir aquella palabra, de esa forma, Ash arrugo el rostro como si hubiera chupado un limón sin saber muy bien porque— Ábrelo, Misty. Se que te gustara…— pidió tratando de recuperar el buen humor, ya que todo estaba resultando opuesto a lo que imagino.

El ambiente animado se volvió tenso en un instante, pero de todas formas Misty hizo caso a la petición para terminar con eso de una vez y regresar a casa. Le resultaba irónico que aquel color simbolizara la amistad y que fuera su color de cabello, pero resultaba ser la menos social en la escuela con los chicos a causa de su carácter. Sin embargo, a Ash le quedaba bien aquel color, y con que él fuera su amigo, aunque solo pudiera existir amistad entre ellos, Misty se sentía feliz.

Dentro del sobre se encontraba un papel doblado con algo escrito en él. La sirena de Kanto observó el contenido, con cada lectura la mirada de sorpresa que adopto su rostro se acrecentaba más y más. Hasta que finalmente aparto la vista del papel con los ojos desorbitados, sosteniéndolo como si fuera un cristal extremadamente frágil, para observar emocionada e incrédula a Ash antes de lanzar un grito agudo de alegría y correr donde se encontraba aquel hombre para darle un abrazo inmenso de agradecimiento.

El público se encontraba perdido, todas las demás miembros del club de natación se miraban entre sí de manera interrogativa ante aquella reacción. Pero todo dejo de importar cuando aquel par se acerco tan íntimamente y ninguna dudo en sacar su celular para tomar una foto.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Ash! ¡Es fabuloso!— exclamaba Misty fuera de sí, una y otra vez, sujetando la cintura de Ash mientras el universitario le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza.

— ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?— preguntó Delia al observar la escena con inquietud luego de haber entrado en la cocina siendo ignorada completamente.

— Es increíble, Delia. Es un regalo fabuloso. Mire— Misty temblaba de emoción, pero se las arreglo para entregarle la hoja de papel a la madre de aquel maravilloso hombre con un brazo mientras el otro continuaba sujetando a Ash sin tener el más mínimo interés de dejar de abrazarlo.

— "Para Misty. Mi más grande admiradora, sigue adelante con tus sueños y entrena con el corazón, para que podamos competir juntas algún día. Besos. Lorelei"— leyó Delia en voz alta comprendiendo la emoción Misty de tener un autógrafo personalizado de su ídolo de las competencias de natación mundiales.

Al entender el motivo de aquella conmoción, el resto de muchachas se apresuraron a observar con sus propios ojos la letra y firma de la gran Lorelei en aquel trozo de papel, emocionándose de igual manera que su capitana, causando un alboroto todavía mayor.

— Es… ¡Wow! Pero… ¿Pero como lo conseguiste, Ash?— preguntó Leaf, observando a su hermano mayor con nerviosismo y cierta admiración.

— Fue solo suerte. Ayer me detuve para ayudar a un automóvil que se quedo varado en medio de la carretera, y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver que se trataba de Lorelei junto a su representante— Ash comenzó a relatar su historia, deteniendo inconscientemente con un brazo a Misty para que no se separara por completo de él mientras ella intentaba observarlo narrando lo sucedido— Al parecer tenían una reunión importante con algún patrocinador y no podían esperar a una grúa o que reparara su auto, así que me pidieron el favor de llevarla lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención— explicó avergonzado.

— ¡¿La llevaste en tu motocicleta?!— el desconcierto de Misty no tenia par; por un lado estaba impresionada de que su ídolo hubiera viajado de la misma manera que ella, en algunas ocasiones, en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas, sintiendo el nerviosismo y la emoción de viajar a gran velocidad mientras el viento se llevaba todos sus problemas; y por otra parte un ola de celos la invadió al imaginar a su ídolo sujetándose con firmeza de la cintura de Ash para no caer. Entonces comprendió con enfado quien le sugirió aquel color del sobre.

— Correcto. Fui su taxi por todo el día y la salve de una grave problema, y cuando todo terminó me dijo que le pidiera cualquier deseo como recompensa— Ash no entendía porque la temperatura de la habitación bajo unos grado de forma tan repentina luego de decir aquello, pero continuo su relato sin prestarle atención— Le explique el esfuerzo de Misty por seguir sus pasos y así conseguí ese autógrafo. Pero no fue todo, también me pidió que nos sacáramos unas selfies juntos— explicó emocionado manipulando su celular para mostrarles dichas fotos, extrañándose de que la temperatura bajara nuevamente.

Las miembros del club de natación se acercaron para observar las imágenes con cierta envidia, pero su buen humor regreso al notar a su capitana sujetando de manera dominante la cintura del hermano de Leaf. La historia de Misty estaba llena decepciones románticas y les resultaba alentador observarla celosa una vez más.

— Por eso tarde un día en volver y no pude decirles porque— explicó Ash mirando arrepentido a su madre por la preocupación que le causo.

— No te preocupes, cariño. Todo salió bien y ayudaste a alguien en problemas, no tienes que explicar nada… ¿Pero si podrías explicarme porque ustedes dos no dejan de abrazarse?— Delia detestaba arruinar aquel momento, pero sería peor entre más tiempo esperaran a darse cuenta solos.

Fue en ese momento que Ash y Misty finalmente se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y el inmenso tiempo que llevaban de esa manera. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente, sus cuerpos se tensaron al intentar separase lo antes posible, pero sus músculos parecían petrificados y no les permitían moverse.

— ¡MAMÁ! SHHHH— le reclamó Leaf a su madre, molesta por poner fin a su diversión. Pero no importaba ella también tenia unas buenas fotografías en su celular que la ayudarían a recordar ese día por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ash salió volando un par de metros luego que Misty perdiera la calma y lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo y terminar con aquella vergonzosa situación. Entonces Delia anuncio alegremente que era hora de preparar el almuerzo.


	3. Día 3: Rojo-Atrevido

**Día 3: Rojo - Atrevido**

 _Lo que sucede en este momento se siente bien._

 _Lo que sucede en este momento se siente bien - Pero esta mal._

 _Pero esta mal - ? - Lo que sucede en este momento se siente bien - Y debó detenerme de inmediato._

 _Pero esta mal - Y debó detenerme de inmediato - ? - Lo que sucede en este momento se siente bien – Es culpa de ese vestido rojo._

Esas eran las ideas en que la mente de Ash Ketchum intentaba concentrarse, sobreponiéndose a la sensación placentera en sus sentidos que intentaba provocarle un cortocircuito, para unirlas y saber que acción tomar a continuación.

"Atrevimiento", aquella palabra se quedaba corta para describir la osadía que aquel hombre de cabello color azabache cometía en ese momento. Sin discusión se trataba de la primera vez de aquella colegiala de cabello color naranja, pero para el universitario de cabello color azabache se trataba de la vigésima o trigésima vez, sinceramente ya no llevaba la cuenta.

— _Todo es culpa de ese vestido rojo_ — el instinto primitivo de Ash repetía aquellas palabras sin cesar, para acallar la culpa y continuar disfrutando de los labios de Misty Waterflower, que entregaban su primer beso.

Dentro de una habitación de hotel; Ash, un hombre universitario de veintidós años de edad, y Misty, una colegiala de secundaria de dieciséis años de edad; se encontraban enfrascados en un beso apasionado que bien podría tomarse como una lucha apasionada, por la forma tan salvaje como aquella pareja intenta acercar sus cuerpos todavía más.

La inexperiencia de Misty es evidente para Ash, pero la pasión que le transmite en cada beso brusco es lo que lo tiene hipnotizado y le impide llegar a pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, con su basta experiencia, Ash se encarga de enseñarle a aquella joven mujer diferentes modos de mejorar ese momento placentero.

El aire caliente que despiden con cada agitada respiración entrecortada intenta sofocarlos, intenta obligarlos a separarse. Pero aquella pareja logra resistir durante unos segundos más antes de distanciarse finalmente, solo unos pocos centímetros, para obtener algo de aire puro con el objetivo de no desmayarse y continuar lo antes posible.

 _Esto esta mal_

 _Esto esta mal – Pero se siente bien ¿Por qué me detuve?_

El autocontrol de Ash, que intenta detenerlo de inmediato, intenta ser silenciado por el instinto primitivo de su cuerpo, que le recuerda que Misty no muestra resistencia a sus caricias, y por ello debe continuar hasta el final ya que tiene permiso.

 _Esto esta mal - Ella es la mejor amiga de Leaf_

 _Esto esta mal - Ella es la mejor amiga de Leaf - También es mi mejor amiga_

 _¿Cuándo demonios nos acostamos en la cama?_

Con una súbita descarga eléctrica, la mente de Ash finalmente logra reaccionar, y una gigantesca ola de culpa y nerviosismo se apodera de él mientras logra percatarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; y lo primero que ve es, a Misty totalmente sonrojada con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento recostada en la cama de la habitación de hotel que le pertenece a ella.

Lo último que la mente del hombre de cabello color azabache logra recordar ¿de hace solo unos minutos? Es despedirse de Misty en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, antes que su autocontrol finalmente se quebrara y se acercara al rostro de Misty para regalarle un cariñoso roce de labios en agradecimiento de la magnifica noche que pasaron juntos, esta vez, en una fiesta en la que Ash necesitaba una pareja. Luego de eso, sus recuerdos eran un borrón de emociones e imágenes confusas.

Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento pensaría que se trata de un hombre adulto aprovechándose de una adolescente, debido a que ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, Ash apoyado sobre Misty de manera dominante; y ahora que Ash Ketchum se daba cuenta, la parte superior del vestido rojo de Misty Waterflower se encontraba abierta de par en par, dejando ver el brasier de un color rojo más claro de la muchacha.

Misty finalmente reaccionó y comenzó a parpadear confusa intentando recordar lo que sucedió. Entonces se dio cuenta de su situación y el nerviosismo y la sorpresa de encontrarse recostada con la parte superior de su cuerpo casi al descubierto y con Ash sobre ella, la petrificaron al instante.

Ambos se quedaron observándose a los ojos bastante nerviosos sin saber que decir o hacer a continuación. Todo el tiempo que pasaron repitiéndose que no podían permitirse sobrepasar la barrera de la amistad, ahora mismo les parecía una absurda perdida de tiempo en todo aquel año que llevaban de conocerse. Cada uno construyo un muro de razones para justificar no estar juntos tomando como cimiento la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero todo eso se derrumbo desde el momento que Ash invitó a Misty a aquella fiesta de la universidad.

En un principio, Ash pensó que se negaría, pero no, al contrario se mostró emocionada. Que las hermanas de su amiga se lo impedirían, pero no, se despidieron de ella sonriendo alegremente aunque podría jurar que le mandaban miradas asesinas. Que la vería de nuevo luciendo aquel tierno vestido de color amarillo con el que la conoció, pero no, en lugar de eso exhibía un sensual vestido rojo tipo chino, que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Que quizás se sentiría incomoda al estar en una fiesta de gala, pero al contrario, lo ayudo a divertirse como nunca.

Tras unos segundos eternos de silencio, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el sonido de una llamada en el videotelefono resonó, provocando que el muchacho de cabello color azabache cayera al suelo.

— ¡Ash, escóndete bajo la cama!— ordenó Misty palideciendo alarmantemente mientras se arreglaba lo más rápido posible.

Ash tenía idea de quien se trataba, y obedeció sin titubear.

En un segundo los rostros recelosos de las hermanas mayores de Misty aparecieron en la pantalla.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar, Misty?— la voz iracunda de Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas Waterflower, atravesó la habitación como una cuchilla afilada.

— ¡Porque estaba besándome con Ash! ¡Por eso!— el hombre de cabello color azabache pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa— Pero como siempre me arruinaron el momento— un nuevo silencio, pero era obvio que una catástrofe se avecinaba.

El pleito que estalló entre Misty y sus hermanas fue tremendo, Ash solo podía escuchar inmóvil para no acrecentar los problemas. Pero se sintió bastante halagado por la forma como aquella bella muchacha de cabello naranja lo defendía de las acusaciones de sus familiares. Sin embargo, quizás si era cierto que estaba aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de su amiga, como no dejaban de repetir Daisy, Violet y Lily. Tenía claro sus sentimientos y los sentimientos de Misty parecían ser claros también, pero todo aquel cariño quizás solo se debía a que él fue el primer hombre que se acercó a ella sin salir corriendo al conocer su carácter explosivo.

Ash se quedo recostado bajo la cama de Misty pensando en que tendría que aclarar las cosas la mañana siguiente.


	4. Día 4: Violeta-Creatividad

**Día 4: Violeta - Creatividad**

La mañana siguiente de aquellos besos apasionados fue incomoda para Ash y Misty, sobre todo porque al despedirse la noche anterior, luego que la colegiala de dieciséis años de edad terminara la llamada con sus hermanas, el hombre de cabellos color azache de veintidós años de edad se negó darle un beso de despedida debido a la preocupación que lo tenia abrumado.

Sin embargo, ninguno trato de evitar al otro, simplemente decidieron poner en pausa aquella platica hasta que terminara la conferencia de Ash.

— Buenos días, tortolitos— la pareja centro su atención en la mujer que les hablaba, no solo se trataba de una ex compañera de colegio de Ash, sino también de una ex colega de trabajo y ex novia del hombre de cabello color azabache.

Misty forzó su mejor sonrisa mientras Bonnie, una mujer rubia de veintidós años de edad, se acercaba a su lado para desayunar junto a ellos en el comedor del hotel. Desde que la conoció, la sirena de Kanto no pudo evitar hacer evidente sus celos, no solo por la belleza Kalosiana contra la que competía por el corazón de Ash, sino por el acercamiento intimo que esa mujer se tomaba la libertar de forzar contra el cuerpo del hermano de Leaf.

— ¿Tienes un momento luego, Ash?— preguntó Bonnie con un tono seductor, mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida a Misty.

— La verdad, tenía planeado dar un paseo junto a Misty— anunció Ash con cierto nerviosismo.

Misty reacciono con el mismo nerviosismo y se sonrojo de inmediato por la agradable sorpresa.

— Desde luego ella también puede venir al laboratorio— agregó Bonnie sonriendo de manera sincera y con una mirada ilusionada por la cercanía que esa pareja de Kanto parecía haber desarrollado luego de retirarse temprano de la fiesta de anoche; su ojo agudo podía notar que no paso nada serio, pero la barrera que ambos crearon entre ellos había desaparecido— Es para ir a darle ánimos a Clemont, ya sabes, por el destrozo que causo la explosión del invento de mi hermanito— comentó con cierta pesadumbre por los inventos de su hermano menor que siempre terminaban explotando.

— Claro que iremos. Deseo ir a visitar a Pikachu— anunció Misty son alegría sujetando el antebrazo de Ash para darle a entender que hablarían después. La mirada de interés de Bonnie se acrecentó, pero no dijo nada más y se retiro, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Misty en señal de buena suerte.

El laboratorio móvil de robótica de Kalos era un lugar impresionante, pero lo que más le interesaba a Misty, eran las criaturas androides que desarrollaron Ash y sus compañeros; en especial el favorito de su amigo de cabello color azabache y que parecía haberle tomado cariño: Pikachu. Lo único malo que veía en ellos era el color violeta que todos tenían, como le explicaron antes aquel color permitía desarrollar la creatividad plenamente. Pero a Misty le parecía decepcionante que ninguno pudiera destacarse o diferenciarse además de repetir su propio nombre, quizás fuera su imaginación emergiendo por aquel color violeta, pero se imaginaba a cada uno con un color diferente y cuerpos con características únicas; en especial a Pikachu, se lo imaginaba pequeño, adorable, con mejillas rechonchas y de un color amarillo con detalles en negro y rojo, que sin duda le quedaría bien.

Luego de una corta visita y tras despedirse de todos, Misty sujeto el brazo de Ash para llevárselo y apresurarse a encontrar un lugar tranquilo para que pudieran conversar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La sirena de Kanto estaba preparada para oír un rechazo con el pretexto de que era muy joven, pero conservaba algo de esperanza en su corazón debido a que Ash no era como ninguno de los hombres que siempre se alejaban de ella cuando exponía su temperamento. Aquel hombre no solo continuó a su lado, sino que se convirtió en un gran amigo; y poco a poco su relación fue avanzando sin que ninguno se lo propusiera.

Todavía les quedaban un par de días de ese viaje, y estaba segura que los disfrutaría junto a Ash, sucediera lo que sucediera.


	5. Día 5: Azul-Fiel

**Día 5: Azul - Fiel**

Ash Ketchum se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de Misty Waterflower, a pesar de tener veintidós años y repetirse que era un hombre para darse coraje sus nervios se encontraban al límite, igual o más que la primera vez que fue de visita.

El recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en su mente, debido al acoso que sufrió por parte de las hermanas mayores de la muchacha de cabello naranja, a quien fue a visitar el fin de semana siguiente a la fiesta por petición de la colegiala; o al menos eso fue lo que le hizo creer su adorada hermanita menor.

"Hola guapo" fue el recibimiento de Violet en aquella ocasión tras tocar la puerta, un instante después Lily se unió al recibimiento, luego llegó Daisy para ver el motivo del alboroto. No existía un hombre en todo Kanto que no conociera la fama del trio de modelos conocidas como 'las hermanas sensacionales', pero no era el caso de Ash en ese momento al haberse mudado haberse mudado hace pocos días y no interesarle aquellas casas; a pesar de notar lo hermosas que eran aquellas mujeres, su mente solamente tenía lugar para Misty y su corazón deseaba ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa encantadora. Lo consideraron uno de sus admiradores y lo hicieron pasar sin dejarlo hablar, cada una intentaba llamar su atención mostrando una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo. Pero vengo a ver a Misty" aquellas palabras sellaron su destino, la amabilidad que recibió hasta ese momento se transformo en indignación y ceños fruncidos; literalmente le daban el trato de un acosador que iba tras su hermana pequeña.

"Déjenlo en paz. Es el hermano de Leaf" Misty llegó en su rescate luciendo unos shorts extra cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta corta y sin mangas de color amarillo. Pero lejos de calmar las cosas, las hermanas Waterflower iniciaron una discusión sin precedentes por aquella vestimenta con la que recibía a aquel hombre sospechoso, que fue visitarla únicamente para aprovecharse de ella y jugar con sus sentimientos.

Eso ocurrió hace casi dos años, aún ahora Ash trataba de evitar aquella casa y encontrarse con Misty en otros lugares, a menos que fuera debidamente necesario. Pero en esta ocasión no podía dejar que el temor lo detuviera, debía encarar a las hermanas sensacionales para explicarles apropiadamente que él y Misty comenzaron a salir y eran novios.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre de cabello color azabache al momento de tocar el timbre. Verificó su vestimenta, un pantalón de mezclilla, una polera negra y una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul; el mismo atuendo que usó en aquella ocasión. Delia, su madre, fue quien le explicó que el color azul representaba la fidelidad, y fue Leaf, su adorada aunque a veces molesta hermana menor, quien comentó lo afortunada que era Misty por tener un novio tan fiel antes de siquiera formalizar su relación.

Ash dejo de pensar en cuanto escucho pasos acercándose detrás de la puerta, no importaba lo que sucediera, estaba determinado a dejar en claro que su amor por Misty no era un simple juego.


	6. Día 6: Verde-Crecimiento

**Día 6: Verde - Crecimiento**

La habitación Ash Ketchum continuaba hecha un desastre como hace dos días, antes de irse a una reunión durante el fin de semana; varios cajones con sus cosas amontonadas en un rincón, los muebles amontonados en el mismo lugar, todo tapado con lonas de plástico para evitar que la pintura las manchara, tal y como manchaba los periódicos dispersos por el suelo. Sin embargo, con las paredes recién pintadas la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su madre lucía como nueva, y observar el orgullo de su novia de cabello color naranja mientras le enseñaba el resultado de su esfuerzo, no podía poner más contento a Ash.

— Es un maravilloso regalo de aniversario, cariño. Pero ¿Por qué el color verde?— Ash, un hombre de veinticuatro años de edad, no deseaba volver a discutir el tema de porque no lo dejo ayudarla y se enfocó en aquel tono bosque que le agradaba.

— ¿No te gusta?— Misty, una recién graduada colegiala de dieciocho años de edad, se preocupo ante aquella pregunta hecha por su novio.

— Me encanta. De verdad— Ash se apresuró a calmar la inquietud de su novia— Me recuerda al bosque. Es solo que me imagine que querrías pintar todo del color del océano para que siempre recuerde a mi querida sirena— dijo con dulzura mientras abrazaba a su novia pelinaranja por la espalda, para seguidamente darle un beso en los labios— Veamos… color verde… significado, significado… ¿Tiene que ver con que las plantas crecen?— preguntó pensativo observando toda la habitación sin dejar de abrazar a su novia.

— Exacto— afirmó Misty recompensando a su novio con un beso fugaz para continuar explicando— Este color representa el crecimiento, y la fertilidad…— dijo en un susurro sonrojándose en el acto— Quiero que al verlo recuerdes todo lo que tuvimos que madurar, **los dos** , para terminar juntos— aclaró con cierto resentimiento en la voz— Y que nuestra relación continuara creciendo, por mucho tiempo, por más que ahora estemos cmphh…— el repentino beso apasionado que recibió de Ash detuvo el resto de su discurso.

— A ver par de tortolos, si van a hacer eso en casa al menos cierren la puerta— reclamó Leaf mientras observaba divertida desde la puerta el respingo que dieron al darse cuenta que tenían público.

— No los molestes hija— la voz de Delia sonaba igual de traviesa que la de su hija, pero lograba mantenerse imponente— Que bueno que llegaste Ash. En seguida preparare el almuerzo, espero que puedas acompañarnos Misty— anunció alegremente acomodando las bolsas que ella y Leaf acababan de traer del mercado.

Ash se apresuró a ayudar a Delia con las bolsas, pero fue golpeado en el pecho por las bolsas que Leaf llevaba y ahora ambos hermanos discutían al mismo tiempo que recogían las cosas del suelo. Misty observaba la escena desde la puerta; la sirena de Kanto continuaba fascinándose con aquellas escenas en familia de los Ketchum, y estaba agradecida con Delia por haberla incluido en aquel ambiente agradable a pesar de ser una extraña al inicio. No es que sus hermanas no la amaran, a su manera, pero aquel cariño, del que ahora formaría parte por dos razones, le daban una agradable calidez en el corazón.

— Déjeme ayudarla…— Misty se acerco a Delia, la sirena se encontraba motivada luego de explicar y verse rodeada de aquel color que simbolizaba el crecimiento. Fue asaltada por una repentina determinación, que le contagio su novio, y se decidió a contar todo lo que ocurría; ya tenía planeado como darles la noticia, pero las cosas nunca funcionaban como esperaba si se trataba de los Ketchum, así que lo mejor era atacar de frente— D-Déjam-me a-ayudarte… M-Mamá— dijo completamente nerviosa, sonrojada y expectante por oír las palabras de Delia, su futura suegra, mientras le quitaba las bolsas de las manos.

Sin embargo, la noticia fue demasiado impactante para Delia Ketchum, el temblor en sus piernas amenazaba con hacerla caer, por fortuna fue sujetada por Ash antes que ocurriera. El hombre de cabello color azabache observo confuso a su futura esposa por aquella repentina revelación de la noticia, ya que no fue para nada como el plan que le comentó, pero igualmente una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y nerviosismo apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Entonces ustedes…!— Leaf también se encontraba impactada por la noticia y su rostro brillaba de emoción por el hecho que su mejor amiga pronto se convertiría en su hermana, como siempre esperó que sucediera— Felicidades. Creo que mi novio y yo también tenemos que empezar a planear nuestro futuro con seriedad— comentó pensativa, conociendo perfectamente que aquellas palabras sacarían de quicio a su hermano.

— ¡La única forma en que te dejare casarte con Gary Oak, será sobre mí…!— Ash estaba listo para iniciar una discusión acalorada sobre el futuro de su hermana, pero fue abrumado por las preguntas de su madre en cuanto reaccionó.

— ¡Que feliz estoy por ustedes! ¡Ash, mi muchacho, Misty, querida!— Delia trataba de contener su alegría mientras abrazaba a su futura nuera que la observaba con timidez— No tienes que temer llamarme Mamá, sabes que te veo como una hija desde hace mucho. Pero ¿Ya fijaron una fecha? ¿Tienen un lugar para la fiesta? ¿Dónde vivirán ahora?

— Cálmate, Mamá— interrumpió Ash tratando de calmar a su madre, sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Leaf, quien solo le saco la lengua de manera desafiante antes de unirse al abrazo femenino con su madre— Queremos tomar las cosas con calma. Por ahora solo estamos comprometidos hasta que Misty termine la universidad, luego planearemos los detalles— explicó Ash tratando de controlar sus propios nervios.

En todo este tiempo Misty se quedo escuchando mientras trataba de llenarse de valor para dar la otra noticia que tenía guardada desde hace un día.

— Bueno, esta bien. Pero tenemos que celebrar. Espero haber traído suficiente para un banquete de cuatro personas— Delia enmudeció cuando Misty levantó la mano derecha moviendo cinco dedos con nerviosismo.

Nuevamente Ash presencio como su madre casi caía desmayada al suelo, pero esta vez fueron Misty y Leaf quienes la sujetaron ordenándole que trajera una silla de inmediato. Esta vez aquel hombre de cabello color azabache se encontraba completamente confundido por lo sucedido mientras obedecía la orden. No entendía que pudo hacer su futura esposa para producir aquella reacción en su madre y que su hermana menor la observara todavía más feliz, sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

Luego de varios minutos, Delia finalmente se tranquilizó y fue el turno de Ash para que le explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de las suplicas de Leaf, Misty se encargo de contarle, con calma, acerca del crecimiento que tendrían en su familia.

Ash tardó un momento en comprender, pero en cuanto lo hizo dio un gran grito de alegría, beso a su futura esposa, abrazo a su madre y hermana; luego se empeño en buscar el teléfono para contarles a todos sobre aquella magnifica noticia, a pesar de tener su celular en el bolsillo. Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas por toda la sala, Ash cayó desmayado al suelo, cuando el impacto y la felicidad de enterarse que sería padre lo abrumaron.


	7. Día 7: Blanco-Tranquilidad

**Día 7: Blanco - Tranquilidad**

El gran día por fin había llegado.

La boda fue hermosa, la pareja se encontraba ahora disfrutando de la fiesta por su unión. Los invitados disfrutaban la celebración, amigos de todas partes que se reunieron para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Delia Ketchum observaba con inmensa alegría, como uno de sus hijos había crecido tan rápido y ahora se embarcaba en aquella maravillosa aventura junto a la persona que amaba para formar su propia familia. Una ligera punzada de angustia le atravesó el corazón al sentir la falta que el hacia su esposo en ese momento, pero estaba segura que ese fabuloso hombre los observaba desde el más allá y se encontraba tan feliz y orgulloso como ella. La madre de Ash y Leaf Ketchum se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas, muy a su pesar; Misty llegó a su lado para confortarla mientras trataba de controlarse para no arruinar la alegría del momento.

Ash observó la preocupación en el rostro de su pequeña hija de cuatro años de edad, quien tras ver a su adorada abuelita llorando amenazaba con imitarla; inmediatamente el padre de cabello color azabache le habló a su retoño, asegurándole que todo estaba bien e intento distraerla cargándola y hablando acerca de la decoración y la variedad de comida que se encontraba en la mesa cercana.

Pero lo que atrajo la atención de Alison fue ver a su tía divertida dirigiéndose a la pista de baile junto a su nuevo esposo.

La pequeña Ketchum Waterflower observaba emocionada el baile acompasado, mientras Ash luchaba por evitar que su rostro expresara la furia que lo consumía ver a su rival de toda la vida junto a su hermanita.

A pesar de sus roces, Ash se encontraba feliz por Leaf, no entendía como, pero Gary la hacía feliz y eso era todo lo que importaba. Al observarla tan radiante, no pudo evitar suspirar. Su hermana menor se le había adelantado, no era una carrera, pero Ash sentía cierta ansiedad por que llegara pronto su boda junto a Misty.

No es que no se consideraran casados, su bella hija les recordaba la unión que ya tenían y su adorada casi esposa siempre le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba. Tan solo era un deseo anhelante de ver a Misty radiante, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, para que pudiera sentirse tranquilo.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Ash se puso a pensar que quizás por eso los vestidos de novia eran blancos, además de representar la pureza de la unión, también debía servir para tranquilizar al novio mientras se acercara al altar. Era algo que notaba, funcionaba consigo mismo; imaginarse a Misty acercándose con un hermoso vestido blanco y su querida hija detrás de ella también con un vestido blanco, lo tranquilizaba de inmediato, sin importar la preocupación, como lo fue en su momento, recibir la noticia que Gary Oak seria su cuñado.

— ¿Se divierten, mis amores?— Misty se acercaba sonriente, sosteniendo un refresco para Alison.

— ¡Mami!— la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y bebió el contenido del vaso que le entrego su madre— Es muy divertido… ¿Mi abuelita esta bien?— preguntó con timidez.

— Se encuentra bien, cariño. Tus tías locas la acompañan, al menos sirven para eso— comentó lanzando una carcajada. En seguida Misty fijo su atención al baile que los novios realizaban— Dime, Alison ¿Te gustaría un vestido como el de tu tía Leaf cuando te cases?— pregunto sonriente, ignorando el rostro de susto de su casi esposo sobreprotector.

— ¡Siiii! ¡Quiero un vestido igualito cuando me case con mi novio! ¡Y quiero bailar con él, y comer pastel, y besarnos!— respondió Alison emocionada sin darse cuenta que cada una de sus palabras incomodaba, enfurecía, y lastimaba a su padre.

Mientras tanto Misty solo sonreía y carcajeaba ligeramente ante el rostro boquiabierto de Ash.

Ash Ketchum tuvo una revelación en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su hija, el vestido blanco de las novias si era un modo de tranquilizar, sin embargo, se trataba de una trampa para los padres como él, una forma astuta de hipnotizarlo para que no opusiera resistencia cuando algún tonto intentara arrebatarle a su hija. Ash decidió que desde aquel día el color blanco significaría peligro solo si se trataba de su hija. Y en cuanto a su querida futura esposa, se encargaría de ajustar cuentas esa noche con ella por aquella broma.


End file.
